Feliz día Papá
by Anniih
Summary: Todos están reunidos. España recibe muchas felicidades y regalos de sus antiguas colonias, por ejemplo de Miguel y de los hermanos mexicanos. No es el único. Argentina recibe el suyo por parte de su hijo...dando un discurso. Tierra del Fuego.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad. Lo demás es solo entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Em… ¿Muchas familias? Y una dulzura andante.  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz día Papá<strong>

Es una gran sala repleta de naciones. La mayoría se encuentra ahí para este día tan especial. Algunos se negaron en venir siendo obligados. Les guste o no, este es un día especial que deben celebrar, sabiendo que en el pasado hubo equivocaciones, errores que cambiaron sus vidas, y otras, en que fueron sus preferidos. Así, como Miguel, quien entrega una rica crema volteada a Antonio, antes de ser empujado por los hermanos mexicanos entregando sus suspiros de novia.

Más allá María se encuentra en un debate mental. Catalina la empuja por la espalda a que le entregue el regalo al español. De repente la de ojos verdes saca a flote en que Colombia no debe regalarle de comida un plato de hormigas o quién sabe qué cosas son, pero lo más seguro que España no las comerá. Al fin de cuentas, las "niñitas" de Antonio les entregan el presente y las palabras correspondiente a este día.

Luego se acerca Martín diciendo que su regalo es el mejor de todos y muchas palabras ególatras más, y de paso uno para Lovino y Feliciano…y Francis. Y así, los países latinos se van acercando al país hispano. Antonio está radiante por recibir tantos regalos. ¡La suerte de tener tantos hijos! Pero…le falta alguien. Mira hacia un lado tratando de alejar la multitud. Es él. Manuel caminando de un lado para otro un tanto nervioso.

El ceño se le frunce. Simplemente le cuesta. Además, ¿por qué tiene que darle un regalo y las palabritas mágicas? Hace poco le dio un presente y un abrazo para variar. Ese fue el día de la madre. ¿Por qué tiene que ser dos veces? Sí siempre tuvo problemas con él. (Sin mencionar que también tuvo que darle un regalo a Pueblo Mapuche por el día de la madre, pero no viene al caso…y no fue fácil.)

Tan concentrado, siente un abrazo por detrás. Solo se sobresalta un poco. No son brazos grandes, ni siquiera de un hombre, así que eso lo deja tranquilo. Voltea encontrando una sonrisa linda perteneciente a su querida niña, su querida hermanita.

―Para ti. ―dice Tiare extiendo las manos en posesión de un presente.

― ¿Para mí? No es necesario-

―Acéptalo ―corta―. ¿No me vas a dejar con las manos estiradas o sí? ―hace un puchero. Ante esto, el chileno acepta. Luego la isleña lo empuja hacia España. Dicen por ahí que es bueno dar "suaves" empujones.

Al fin al cabo, Chile da el feliz día a Antonio. Antonio lo abraza. Luego abraza a Argentina. Luego a Uruguay, y así a todos sus antiguas colonias. No se sabe cómo sus brazos puedan abrazar tanto. Pero está feliz.

― ¡Hay papi España para todos! ―exclama teniendo un leve sonrosado por tanta felicidad junta que nada la podría hacer desaparecer, esto incluye la broma de mal gusto de Argentina.

―Che, Manu, ¿no deberías darle uno al inglés?

Por supuesto, a Antonio no le gusta para nada aquella broma, ni menos a Manuel. El español se molesta. No logra fruncir el entrecejo porque su chaqueta es jalada lo que le hace voltear y bajar la mirada hacia Tierra del Fuego, olvidando por completo lo sucedido.

―Feliz día. ―tiene cierta timidez pero le sonríe al país mayor.

― ¿Eh? ―Antonio no entiende. Él no es el padre de Carlitos― ¿Yo? Pero no yo soy tu… ―hace una pausa recordando que el fueguino siempre le ha dicho que le gustaría que fuese él el que lo haya criado― Gracias pequeñín ―le acaricia el cabello―. Eres tan mono.

Aquel lugar se repleta rodeando a la figura española. Algunos países se sorprenden por la cantidad de "niños" y "nieto" que tiene Antonio, que le sigan queriendo, bueno, la mayoría. Es centro de la atención que logra sacar sonrisas como en Portugal al estar al lado de Luciano, quien también hace su regalo. También llama la atención de Inglaterra, quien yace sentando y pensando que ciertos niños de España debieron ser de su colonia. Pero bueno, ya es pasado y no se pudo llevar a cabo.

Suspira. No ha recibido nada de nada. Incluso Holanda recibe presente de Surinam. Hasta Francia parte de Monaco, Guayana Francesa, Seychelles, Canadá ¡Canadá! ¡Él que debería estar con Arthur! ¡Porque él fue quien lo crió!

―Feliz día, Arthur.

El británico pestañea girando la cabeza enseguida. Ahí se encuentra Matthew tomando asiento, manteniendo una sonrisa, un regalo en sus manos.

―Thanks…Matthew.

―Aquí también, idiota ―Sealand se cruza de brazos por haber sido convencido por Canadá en venir, sorprendiendo a Inglaterra―. No eres mi padre, pero me creaste, de alguna forma debo "agradecértelo". No significa que deje de pelear por ser reconocido como nación. Seguiré con mi sueño y seré más poderoso que tú, idiota. Y no traigo ningún regalo.

A Arthur le causa gracia y muchas más al ver que el pequeño Benjamín en compañía de Guyana y Jamaica se acercan. Luego aparece Seychelles bastante amable. Se van juntando lo que alguna vez fueron colonias inglesas. Y Alfred. Sí, él también con la expresión algo avergonzada ocultándola con sus entusiasmos, además que espera recibir regalos, más que nada por parte de la puertorriqueña, lo que lo único que recibe en una patada en el trasero.

China también espera sus abrazos de sus hermanos, aunque fuera el hermano mayor, se comporta como padre. Su espera no demora. Hong Kong, Corea del Sur, Tailandia, Tíbet, Vietnam, Taiwán, entre más, van a él. Aunque…la taiwanesa lo hace con rencor de ser reconocida como país. Segundos después Yao intenta que Kiku le dé un abrazo. Japón no quiere. China lo atrapa con sus manos, casi provocando un nuevo trauma por lo pasado cierto surcoreano.

― ¡Suélteme por favor!

― ¡Hasta que me digas feliz día aru!

Estos dos tienen para rato.

Dinamarca también espera el suyo. ¿Eh? ¿Él? Sí, él. Como se cree el hermano mayor de todos, se cree padre.

― ¿Me van a felicitar? ―pregunta el danés surcando los labios enormemente, muy ansioso.

― ¿Por ser idiota? Felicidades. ―menciona sin ánimos el noruego.

―Me refiero a…

― ¿A quién le interesa?

―Pero…

―No nos criaste.

―Pero…

―No eres nada.

―Pero…

―Él que debe decir "Feliz día" es mi hermano. ―Noruega, siniestramente mira al islandés.

―No lo haré. Solo somos hermanos. ―dice Islandia.

Noruega se vuelve más siniestro.

―Cuido de ti, siempre.

― ¡Aléjate!

Viendo todas esas escenas, Alemania sonríe. Se pregunta cómo sería si le pasara lo mismo. Tal vez tendría dolores de cabeza, ¿no?

―Yo también quiero regalos. ―de la nada Gilbert se sienta a su lado. Parece… ¿enojado?

¿Acaso eso fue una indirecta?

― ¿Quieres que te dé regalos? ―pregunta Ludwig.

―No West. Tú eres mi hermanito ―responde dando palmadas en el hombro del menor―. A no ser que quieras darme un abracito como cuando eras pequeñito, keseseses~.

La expresión de Alemania es nula. No le dará de los mismos abrazos cuando era pequeño, ya está bastante grande para eso.

En ese momento, Carlitos llega pidiendo sentarse con ellos. Ninguno niega, lo aceptan en una silla aparte, al medio de los germanos.

― ¿Tu mamá sabe que estás aquí? ―pregunta preocupado el alemán.

―No.

Y no muy lejos, Chile busca a Tierra del Fuego. España señala que se encuentra con los hermanos germanos. Bueno, mientras esté con Alemania, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

Luego todos se van sentando observando a Estados Unidos al frente de todos para anunciar algunas palabras y decir que le duele el trasero por culpa de Puerto Rico…y de Venezuela, ella también lo golpeó.

Mientras tanto, Gilbert se extraña por un papel que saca el pequeño isleño.

― ¿Qué es eso?

―Es para decir algo allá adelante.

― ¿Un discurso? ―se mete en la conversación el rubio. Carlitos acierta con la cabeza.

Prusia desvía a mirar al norteamericano quien no para de hablar y no le entiende, no le interesa lo que diga. Solo le interesa si menciona algo relacionado con volver a ser nación. Y como no le interesa lo que está hablando, surca los labios.

―Tío-abuelo Gilbo se encargará de que hables para todos.

―Pero está el señor Alfred.

―A nadie le importa ―dice simpáticamente a lo que se pone de pie―. ¡Oye gringo! ¡El niñito de aquí quiere hablar allá adelante! ¡Es muy importante!

¿Niño? ¿Cuál niño? Ah, sí. El niñito de Argentina y Chile. Estados Unidos piensa que esto es un complot, un boicoteo en su contra. Pero viniendo de un niño, es imposible. Además, si tiene que decir un discurso, lo más probable que sea corto. No tiene mucho que perder. Se hace a un lado dando el permiso al fueguino a que vaya adelante.

Prusia le avisa que debe ir. Tierra del Fuego camina tranquilamente llegando al micrófono que no alcanza. Alfred le coloca una silla para que suba y se va asentar.

Martín se pregunta qué cosas dirá su pequeño, al igual que Manuel.

―Em…Hola. ―menciona nervioso el rubiecito al mirar tanta gente, sobre todo a su padre quien no entiende nada y de cierta forma lo ánima a continuar, le da la fuerza que necesita como lo hizo en escribir su discurso.

Sacude la cabeza concentrándose. Respira profundamente.

―Quiero decir unas palabras…para alguien especial. Para mi papá.

―Ese soy yo. ―informa el argentino, por si acaso.

―Y…escribí algunas cosas en mi papel…que voy a decir. ―desdobla la hoja posándola en el estrado. Carraspea la garganta.

* * *

><p><em>Papá, Argentina. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me tomaste de las manos? Fue en 1881. Yo las tenía frías, y vos tibias. Yo me acuerdo, también me diste una sonrisa diciendo que cuidarías de mí junto con mamá, y que nadie más me haría daño. Sabes que te equivocaste en lo último, pero luchaste en que así no fuera. <em>

_Sé que no fuiste tú el que cuidó de mí cuando era más pequeño. Llegaste tarde, lo sé. No tenés la culpa, tampoco mamá. Sabes que hubiese preferido que abuelo España me criara y que no se haya ido cuando me descubrió. No estoy diciendo que me agrade haber sido criado por ese inglés, jamás, porque siempre se anda metiendo en que no debe, haciéndonos daños por separarnos, cosa que jamás lo va lograr, porque tú estás ahí, papá. Protegiéndome siempre de manos peligrosas. Impidiendo que algo malo me suceda, incluso cuando duermo o tengo pesadillas. _

_Siempre me proteges. Sobre todo de Inglaterra. Me protegiste cuando quiso hacerme de su colonia hace poco tiempo, llevarme con él como lo hizo con tía Victoria. Te alteraste e hiciste todo lo posible de que así no fuera. No querías perder a otro ser querido, no querías volver a lo mismo. También cuando quiso invadirme. Tenía miedo ¿sabes? No quería que dejaras de ser mi papá, pero me abrazaste diciéndome que estaremos juntos por siempre. Y así es._

_Eres fuerte. Siempre me tienes una sonrisa para todo, bueno…y para mamá también, y sé que a él le gusta._

* * *

><p>Justo en esas palabras, Manuel se va hundiendo en su asiento, totalmente avergonzado.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lo vuelvo a repetir, me cuidas mucho y jugamos juntos.<em>

_Ah, esto es aparte. Tío-abuelo Gilbert, quiero decirle que tengo una isla con su nombre._

* * *

><p>― ¡¿Eso es enserio? ―exclama el prusiano todo emocionado.<p>

―Shh~. ―lo callan todos a que no interrumpa.

* * *

><p><em>Me siento orgulloso de que seas mi papá. <em>

_Te quiero mucho. _

_Feliz día papá._

* * *

><p>Alza la vista al frente viendo que nadie dice nada. Todos callados con las palabras en la garganta reteniendo todo lo dicho en sus mentes hasta que Antonio se levanta de su asiento.<p>

― ¡Bravo, bravo! ―comienza aplaudir seguido de las demás naciones.

Argentina sale de su puesto dando pasos, extendiendo los brazos.

― ¡Vení aquí! ―muestra una sonrisa de alegría y gustoso por todo lo dicho por el isleño. Este surca los labios por entender que su papelito había servido como regalo para su país tutor. No espera más, da un salto de la silla, corriendo hacia él, abrazarlo.

Martín lo coge entre sus brazos, dando vueltas soltando risas hasta dejarlo en el suelo para volver a abrazarlo. Nunca esperó algo así. Había recibido las felicidades en casa, creyendo que no vendrían más cosas. Tampoco era como si quisiera más. Por supuesto que no. Solo le basta con que su hijo se sienta feliz y no le falte nada, o que alguien le esté haciendo daño (principalmente Inglaterra). Porque sabrá lo que es la fuerza de un papá argentino, y de eso, Carlitos se siente orgulloso.

Solo le basta con el abrazo que se están dando ahora y palabras de padre a hijo "Te quiero". Se puede ver y sentir cuánto se estiman, incluso Manuel que había salido de su puesto mirando la escena. No puede ocultar la leve sonrisa que se le marca en el rostro a culpa de esos dos rubios. Tampoco niega que Martín sea buen padre. Todo lo que había dicho el fueguino es verdad. También incluye lo de la sonrisa de Martín. Que nadie lo sepa, ¿sí? Es secreto.

Pero no es secreto de que Martín sea un padre. Eligió bien después de todo.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **En casa de Manuel el día del padre es Junio, o sea hoy. No tengo idea cuándo es en otros países, especialmente en casa de Martín, donde es lo principal siendo el papá de Carlitos. También quise agregar a otros países como pudieron ver. Noruega siempre tan sincero(?).

No tengo nada más que agregar aparte de que últimamente Antonio y Carlitos andan muy cercanos, aw~. Linda relación abuelo-nieto. En realidad, es Antonio quien lo anda ayudando, quiere ser un buen abuelo (=3).

Espero que les haya gustado y emocionado con la ternura andante.

¡Saludos! ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
